Especias
by Kmashi
Summary: Cuando ellos están juntos, todos sus sentidos se unen para disfrutar de ese sublime momento. Fic participante en el concurso de Fanfic de la página ღ KatsuDeku ღ.


_Esto surgió en un día cuando nada en tu cabeza parece funcionar._

 _ **Advertencia**_ _:_ _ **Contenido shonen-ai y yaoi (¿+16?)**_ _._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de_ **Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Especias**

Sus cinco sentidos se abren cuando están juntos.

Y hace tiempo que no lo estaban.

Los olores, los sabores, las texturas, los sonidos y las palabras, se unen en un encuentro sublime, deleitándolos en ese pequeño instante en que sus preocupaciones y miedos desaparecen, donde sólo están ellos, donde nadie más los puede ver, donde lo único importante es lo que sienten.

Se encuentran en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, en un momento que no planificaron, cuando sus emociones se apoderaron de ellos sin su permiso. El culpable de aquello, son las palabras dichas sin pensar, los ojos que pedían deseosos entregarse y la necesidad de poseer con rudeza al ser que tenían enfrente.

Tan pronto como entran en contacto ya nada se puede detener, no hay agua que los pueda apagar ni viento que los pueda separar. Los años de espera fueron añejando espléndidamente los sentimientos que tienen en su interior, convirtiéndolos en el más exquisito vino de pasiones descontroladas.

No saben cómo terminaron ahí, pues no lo pueden recordar; ni les importa. A pesar de la delicada situación que los agobia, no pueden detenerse, lo único que saben es que sus cuerpos demandan ser saciados en ese instante, saciados con el mejor aperitivo que pudiesen comer en sus vidas.

Y aquel tentempié, no es nadie más que aquella persona que conocen de toda la vida, aquel que de una u otra forma estuvo ahí siempre y que fue ganando un espacio muy importante en su corazón.

Para Katsuki, es un suplicio saberlo, más no se puede resistir o mejor dicho no quiere. Aunque su orgullo este en juego.

 _Katsuki lo sabe._

Sabe que Izuku es un pequeño frasco de finas _especias_ _naturales._

De las cuales nunca se cansa, y desea consumir para siempre.

Porque al probarlo, su ser se llena de sensaciones intensas, unas que nunca antes experimentó. Su lengua, estalla de placer al degustar esos labios de azúcar; dulces, suaves y con una textura que no le gusta abandonar, porque le transmiten cariño, porque le transmiten gentileza y porque le transmiten alegría. Todas las cualidades de las que rebosar el dueño de esos labios. Ese que le hace enfadar con solo abrir su boca o simplemente pararse frente a él, pero que desesperadamente desea.

Esos labios, que hace suyos una y otra vez, porque le pertenecen. Así que los prueba, los muerde y los besa hasta que arden tras un simple contacto, más no se arrepiente, porque le encantan y porque lo quiere todo para él.

Izuku tiene una cara angelical que sólo muestra temor ante lo que está pasando, no entiende porque está sucediendo, no lo merece; pero no se resiste, ya que lo que ha deseado por tanto tiempo y por fin se está haciendo realidad.

Para Katsuki, esos gestos son una tortura, le enojan, le excitan y lo vuelven desquiciado. Le hacen perder la razón. Y más, cuando los ojos de esmeralda no paran de derramar lágrimas, esas pequeñas perlas saladas que retira con su lengua pues no quiere que ni una sola gota se malgaste. El sabor es tan esplendido, que no puede ser desperdiciado; por eso, quiere guardar a Izuku dentro de una alacena contenida de desprecio y egoísmo, para que nadie lo pueda alcanzar, donde sólo él tiene la llave y es el único con derecho a tomarlo.

Es suyo.

Izuku es enteramente suyo, lo sabe, eso no cambiaría pasara lo que pasara y esto lo demostraba. Desde ahora iba a destruir a cualquiera que osara quitárselo.

Es suyo porque puede distinguir cada parte de su figura con facilidad, su mano recorre de forma experta esa piel imperfecta a la vista, llena de cicatrices y marcas, que sólo simbolizan su tenacidad imparable. Aunque para él, esa piel es lo más terso que ha palpado y lo más frágil que ha tenido entre sus brazos. Lo enloquece esa epidermis hecha de porcelana, que se agita cada vez que la acaricia y que le ruega que la destruya con sus garras.

Es suyo.

Es suyo porque él es el único que puede tocar sus cabellos rizados que le recuerdan a la menta, que le recuerdan al orégano, y no sólo por su color sino porque pareciera que tuvieran vida propia, se mueven libres cuando el viento los toca, y al mismo tiempo son suaves, frescos y con un aroma que le cautiva, por eso no puede dejar de acariciarlos y enredarlos entre sus dedos.

" _Maldito Deku"._

Piensa una y otra vez, porque no puede aceptar que ese pequeño inútil, ese maldito ingenuo, sea el causante de efectos psicodélicos dentro de él.

Lo odia, lo odia tanto.

Lo odia porque su relación está llena de sal, está llena de pimienta y está llena de limón. Aunque llene sus heridas con ellas y le produzca escozor, aun así no puede separase de él. Esta prendando a su irresistible sabor. El sabor de sus piernas puestas al fuego producido durante sus encuentros o al sabor de su cuerpo sumergido en miel y limón, esa impresión agridulce que le deleita las papilas y le hace aguar la boca.

Todo lo anterior es aderezado por su voz temblorosa, que le estimula cada vez que dice su nombre, cuando gemidos de pasión son exhalados como respuesta a lo que hace y a la travesía hecha por sus caricias.

Es exquisito, Izuku es endemoniadamente exquisito.

No sabe cuándo volverá a tener la dicha de disfrutarlo; no después de lo ocurrido, por lo que no desaprovecha este momento.

Estando ahí, catea todo.

Clava sus dientes sobre la piel descubierta como un carnívoro, devorando todo a su paso, sin dejar de probar cada parte del cuerpo ajeno. Pone sobre carbones ardientes esa carne, la cual presiona con necesidad y la saborea con gusto desde el cuello esbelto hasta perderse en sus jugosos muslos que tiemblan al sentir la llamarada que se posa sobre ellos. Katsuki, pierde el control cuando ya está allí, simplemente no sabe quién es, ni que está haciendo, sólo se deja llevar, convirtiéndose en un esclavo de aquel que lo envenenó con esas finas hierbas.

 _Izuku lo sabe._

Sabe que Katsuki es como un costal de exóticas _especias_ _de oriente._

Porque cada vez que lo prueba, un estallido lo llena de inmediato. Es fuego quemándole las entrañas y le hace hervir de pasión. Katsuki es un remolino imparable, es una tormenta, es una explosión. Porque con un solo bocado de su ser, le envuelve en flamas vehementes de placer, le hace perder la cordura y lo vuelve tan débil que no puede oponerse a sus caricias.

Su piel es como la canela. Es cálida, con un buen aroma y con un cierto picor, a pesar de que quema, produce una sensación dulce cuando se mezcla con su saliva y es de lo mejor; y más, cuando puede tocarla sin ninguna restricción. Cuando puede degustarlo todo lo que quiera y fascinarse por tener bajo su palma un tesoro de tan alta categoría. Porque Katsuki es tan valioso como un ingrediente de primera. Es fuerte, es único y es extraordinario.

No puede creer que aún tenga privilegios sobre él, no después de todo lo que pasó, no tenía el derecho de tomar algo de tanto valor como de su propiedad.

Pero ahora no piensa en eso.

Piensa que lo mejor de estar con él, es cuando sus bocas se unen y pimienta en polvo es esparcida sobre sus lenguas, son besos fogosos, de gran temperatura, que harían deshacer cualquier metal, pero que sólo sus bocas son capaces de soportar por el deseo que les gobierna.

Izuku ya no se puede resistir a lo que sucede y se entrega por completo. Sus brazos se desplazan por la espalda ajena e intentan conseguir en vano la fuerza para soportar lo que siente, es inútil, pues Katsuki es habilidoso en lo que hace.

—Kacchan… no aguanto más… —se le escapa en un jadeo.

Lo necesita, necesita sentirlo aun más, no puede saciarse sólo con eso. Con esas pocas gotas que fueron depositadas sobre su lengua, que apenas si comenzaban a mojarla. Desea inundarse por completo de la esencia de Katsuki, que desborde por su boca y bañe a plenitud su cuerpo.

Bakugou no puede más que atender ese clamor que acaba de escuchar, él también es incapaz de aguantar un solo segundo las ansias de hundirse en ese cuerpo hecho de leche y miel, lo amasa entre sus manos, lo acaricia y sabe que ya no pude vivir sin él.

De nuevo, los besos son los protagonistas de ese encuentro, preparándolos mentalmente a lo que sigue, porque su carne ya ha sucumbido al placer, están en su máximo apogeo, en la cúspide de la ebullición. La humedad que sobresale de sus sexos les indica que están a la temperatura correcta.

El deseo de penetrarlo con ferocidad es incontrolable, más prefiere disfrutar de su preparación porque en ella esos gestos de dolor complaciente le hacen hervir la sangre y el sentir como las puertas a ese recóndito y prohibido lugar son abiertas con lentitud sólo para él, le gratifica y le hace sentirse superior. Ese sentimiento de poderío. Ese sentimiento de posesión. Ese sentimiento de que es el único dueño de su cuerpo, de su alma y de su entera admiración.

Se adentra con toda la seguridad del mundo, porque sabe que calza a la perfección, pero no está preparado para tanta satisfacción de un solo bocado. Había olvidado cómo sabía, por lo que enloquece al volverlo a sentir tan íntimamente. Es como el durazno, dulce y aterciopelado, que no termina de empalagarlo y que le embriaga. Es caliente, es estrecho, es suave e irresistible, desea comerlo una y otra vez hasta hartarse, aunque parezca una tarea imposible.

" _¡Deku!... ¡Deku!...",_ repite ese nombre en su mente, cuando suaves movimientos se hacen presentes, cuando lo penetra y lo hace suyo, cuando siente como choca contra sus firmes nalgas y cuando siente que su miembro es succionado con necesidad.

Sus movimientos aumentan, porque está colmado de hambre y sed de él.

Izuku es atiborrado de tanto en un sólo instante. Es llenado de cariño, de placer y de dolor. Le gusta, porque es Katsuki quien lo hace.

Él tiene el permiso para hacer con su cuerpo lo que quiera, porque todo lo que haga le hará feliz. Las lamidas que recibe en este momento lo cubren por completo, como si le fuese lanzada una cubierta hecha de chocolate caliente y dulce, que le quema y le estimula al mismo tiempo.

Katsuki es rudo, brusco y violento, pero es eso lo más excitante de su enfermiza relación, le hace creer que es suyo con toda la propiedad del mundo; lo sabe, esas mordidas hechas con esmero y el ardor en aquella zona apartada se lo deja muy claro.

Aunque eso no impide que la descomunal pasión que los envuelve les haga salir de sus cabales. Las miradas, las caricias y los besos, encienden una llama de mayor magnitud, sus débiles mentes no pueden más que deleitarse de ese escalofrío que les está recorriendo por cada fibra de su ser, del palpitar descontrolado sobre sus pechos y que les dificulta la respiración.

Gotas de sudor salado recorren por sus curvas, debido a la agitación que experimentan, al ajetreo y la intensidad de su colisión.

Izuku, clama por más.

—Kacchan… Kacchan… —pronuncia con incoherencia, cuando es embestido cada tanto, rogándole con esas palabras que no deje de poseerlo, que no quiere que ese maravilloso sueño acabe.

Pero todo aquello confabuló, a que sus fuerzas se fueran debilitando, a que sus cuerpo sucumban y que oleadas de placer los obliguen a llegar a aquel lugar más glorioso que el cielo.

 _Y el universo estalló en sus entrañas._

Llenándolo de ese néctar tan espeso como la miel, que lo inundó de la dulzura y de la semilla de su amante.

Las lágrimas de felicidad, de vergüenza y de arrepentimiento, no se detienen ante nada, ni antes los besos de Katsuki sobre sus mejillas, que se posan con suavidad con el único propósito de calmarle.

— _T-Te amo Kacchan… Te amo tanto… perdóname… perdóname… por favor…_ —solloza entre lamentos incontables.

Los cabellos rubios descansan sobre el pecho ajeno intentando controlar la frustración, porque de sólo recordar que su preciado jardín de _especias_ fue tocado por otro hombre le enardece.

Su orgullo no le permite decir nada, aprieta los dientes para aguantar el dolor, pero es obvio que con lo que acaban de hacer, todo había sido perdonado.

Algo está claro para ellos, que pasara lo que pasara no pueden estar separados, ya que ambos se han vuelto adictos a las _especias_.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Fue todo un honor salir ganadora en ese concurso, pero amerito todo a mis niños, ellos son los que me inspiran a escribir cosas tan lindas._

La idea se me ocurrió, un día que tenía hambre y pensé: ¿Cómo sabrán Kacchan y Deku? y bueno, ahi está el resultado mezclado con su desbordante pasión xD.

 _Saludos._

 _Byebye!_


End file.
